


Kinktober 2019 punks

by Rushie_Blades



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, F/F, F/M, Kinktober 2019, Knifeplay, M/M, Multi, Other, Spanking, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-23 06:00:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20887262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rushie_Blades/pseuds/Rushie_Blades
Summary: Homestuck, in my 2019, you bet your sweet a$$.Prompt list herehttps://pbs.twimg.com/media/EB0t0YAVUAA9cDK.jpgLet me know if you have any ship ideas. Post probs won't happen every day but I will do my best to get to all 31!





	1. College AU SolKat (Spanking)

“Ah Fuck! KK that hurts!”

“Well no shit smart ass, it’s supposed to hurt.”

Karkat rubbed the slowly reddening posterior of his boyfriend. Sollux was folded over his lap quite nicely, shirt pulled up over his chest while his pants and boxers pooled at his ankles. Karkat admired the smooth backside of the twinky brunette, gliding his palm over Sollux’s skin, feeling it prickle under his gentle touch. Karkat gives a pause before he raises his hand and lowers it in rapid succession. Whap! Whap! Whap!

Sollux curses out, choking back a whine with the last smack. Tears started to prick at his eyes. This has been going on for at least ten minutes, he thought, as Karkat rubbed his swollen behind tenderly. “Are you done yet KK? Any more and I’m pretty sure you’ll be able to see my ass from the moon.” Sollux hissed out, though he couldn’t deny the throbbing of his cock against his boyfriend’s thigh. They both knew Sollux was just complaining to complain. A true brat to the end, at least until his ass was covered in pretty bruises. Then, and only then, would he cuddle up like a content kitty in his boyfriend’s arms for the rest of the night.

“FUCK!” The next round of smack caughts Sollux off guard, as he shouted, biting back a moan. He was needy, but he didn’t want to give up just yet.

“Well if you hadn’t been such a little shit, maybe I wouldn’t have to beat you so much. Did that ever cross your mind Sollux? Behaving? Imagine what that would be like, huh? A nice day out without you pulling some bullshit? A real fucking pleasure that would be.”

Sollux tried to make a growling retort but the sting of palm against his ass cheeks change his tune. Unable to keep it in any longer, Sollux let out a moan, head lolling back before dropping.

“But no, instead you’re a little shit and we end up like this. You bent over my knee and getting your ass beat until you’re moaning like a cheap fucking whore. Face it Sollux, you’re a fucking glutton for punishment.” Karkat continued, the pauses between smacks growing few and far inbetween. 

Sollux can barely hold on to a thought, much less come up with a reply to Karkat’s jabbing. No, the only sounds Sollux could manage was a series of moans, whimpers, and whines. He could feel his dick pulse, needy, into Karkat’s thigh. He was so close already. Just a little bit more.

“You know. I know you do this on purpose. Acting out. For your fucking shits and giggles. You want this so bad, I can feel it dripping down my thigh. You’re such a pain slut. A real fucking whore. I have half a mind to stop now and let you suffer-”

“No Wait, please KK! Please! Don’t! I- I need it. Please! KK! Let me- Let me come!”

“Hah, you really are a slut. Begging? Really that far gone that you’re already begging babe? That’s fucking adorable. Okay, okay. I’m feeling fucking generous today. Come for me slut.”

With that Karkat let loose a series to slaps that echoed off the walls of their bedroom with the force of their impact. Sollux gagged on a choked breath, unable to make a sound while his body convulsed. His cock spasmed and spilled his seed all over Karkat’s leg. Karkat rubbed his spent boyfriend as he came down from his climax, soothing him. 

“Mmmm, you did such a good job, baby. Let’s get you cleaned up.”


	2. Post Game No Death AU- JadeTav (Voyerism)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oops. He did a peek.

He didn’t mean to do it. He really didn’t. Well… not the first time at least. But now… well now he just couldn’t help himself. She was beautiful. Strange, with her pale skin and hornless head, but hey, all humans were like that apparently, he couldn’t judge. She was strangely beautiful and she had no idea he existed. 

Well, at least he was pretty sure that she didn’t know about him. But sometimes, just sometimes, it felt like she knew. She knew that he watched her through her window most nights.

He really didn’t mean to. His respiteblock window just happened to have a view of her window. And she happened to not draw her curtains one evening. And she happened to be… to be naked. 

She was probably just getting out of the shower or something but god, when Tavros saw Jade’s bare skin, he swore he felt his blood pusher burst from his chest. Horns over heels was to put it lightly. If he were honest, he had a flushed crush before but that was through a screen. Seeing her in person, seeing her like that, a warm red pity filled him to the brim.

He couldn’t help it after that. It wasn’t like he got out much as it was so he spent plenty of time, sitting by his respiteblock window, looking down over his own personal flush crush going about her day. Some days she would read, or tinker with strange machines or use her husk top. Those quiet days were so lovely, watching her focused on some little thing that always seemed to give her such great joy. 

Tavros would take a million life threatening hellscape games if it meant he could see Jade’s smile for the rest of his days.

One evening, Tavros, after hanging out with Aradia earlier, makes himself comfortable at his respiteblock window with his handheld fiduspawn game. Jade was already milling about her hive. Tavros casted her a soft smile as he watched her work, turning on his game and selecting his save file. A few minutes into grinding for exp, Tavros looked up. Jade was… naked?

A bronze hue tinted the boy’s cheeks. 

That’s ok. She does that some times. A lot actually. It seemed like she enjoyed being nude when hive. No big deal. He could handle that.

Tavros tried to go back to his game, but couldn’t help from his eyes floating up to the girl periodically. 

She moved to her bed. Was she going to sleep? It was earlier than her usual bedtime. No, she is getting something from under it. What was that? It looked strange, like a rod but brightly colored. Tavros put down his game now, watching as Jade pulled out a tall bottle of clear liquid. Tavros sat perplexed as he watched her climb into bed, laying back.

She opened the bottle and pours clear liquid on the lime green rod; putting down the bottle she strokes the odd object. Tavros couldn’t help the growing heat in his pants. He has no idea what she was doing but his bulge decided that it liked it.

Tavros sucked in a breath as he watched Jade’s liquid-covered hand work its way down to her, nook? It looked like a nook. Oh god, oh fuck was she going to? She was wasn’t she. Tavros bit his lip, he should turn away, look away. Watching her cook or draw or be naked was one thing but this. This was… explicit. Private. He should really stop watching.

But his hand was already squeezing his bulge. Tavros gasped. Fuck. He couldn’t. He couldn't bare to look away as Jade slid her fingers into her nook. Her palmed at his squirming bulge as he watched her slowly press her fingers in and out of her cute little nook.

God, he wished he could see her face better. Hear the soft noises she was probably making. T-touch that beautiful body of hers. 

Chocolate brown was already staining the front of his pants as his bulge leaked, needy. 

Oh, oohhhh that is what that is for. Tarvos stared wide eyed as Jade worked the lime green phallus into her nook, slowly sliding it in and out. Fuck, the sight alone nearly made him spill right there.   
Taking a quick moment, Tavros slipped off his pants, tossing them to the far side of the room as he pulled the bucket from under his concupiscent respite platform. He situated it under him in case his crush has any more surprises that would make him pop his top preemptively. 

Tavros stroked his bulge, long and slow, in time with Jade’s toy. His eyes glued to the toy inside her nook. His mind wondering to her, how she tasted, how she would feel around his bulge. Tavros groaned as Jade picked up the pace, matching her beat for beat. He panted as he saw her get up on her knees, bouncing herself on the pseudo bulge. She was beautiful. Perfect.

He felt himself getting close to spilling as he squeezed, rubbed and thumbed his writhing bulge. He wanted to watch her spill so bad. He want to spill for her too. Wanted her to feel so, so good. He couldn’t keep the small “please… jade…” from slipping past his lips.

Tavros froze as he watched it. Jade threw her head back, stopping her bounce before shaking and regaining her composure. She...she spilled. Oh god, oh god, oh god fuck-- “Jade!”

Tavros panted as he looked at the pail. It was nearly overflowing… He would have to clean that up later.

He really didn’t mean to watch.

**Author's Note:**

> Ship ideas? HMU!


End file.
